


World Enough...But Not This Time.

by RebelDrFerguson



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Play, Claw Of Axon, Distressed Doctor, Episode Mentions, Episode: s09e02 The Witch's Familiar, Episode: s10e11 World Enough and Time, Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fighting, Horror, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions Of Miscarrige, Missy in The Middle, Pissed Off Master, The Last of the Time Lords, The Movie, The Sea Devils - Freeform, Threats of Violence, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: The Doctor and The Master had been and have been ‘frenemies’ for thousands for years. Back as kids they never told a lie. But they kept secrets as they grew up. The Doctor held tightly onto his darkest fear running away with it for as long as he could as The Master’s behaviour changed. Thousands of years later in a forest on a ship surrounding a black hole, The Doctor’s left vulnerable, Bill can’t protect him and Missy is left to choose her side as the secrets come pouring out.





	1. Hide And Seek

 

 

On Gallifrey, it had always been easy to hide. He could always find a cave, climb down into the storehouse basement, he’d even built himself a tree house. 

His older cousin, who he’d considered his brother had always been on time with his drugs, sneaking him pills, blankets, bigger clothes, taking him into hiding when they had to let his heat pass. 

 

Not even his closest friend knew what he was. He thanked the Gods the older boy had never questioned when he went missing. They didn’t see each other enough these days because of studies to know what the other was even doing. 

 

Rassilon hated Omegas. Nearly every womb born omega and their guardians that were left had either been slaughtered or left outside the citadel to die in the wastelands. 

 

But he had been lucky. He had been wanted. Cared for, held on too. Protected. 

 

He’d been disguised, hidden, kept a secret until he fell from his tree house one night, falling unconscious from a heavy concussion, he’d broken his leg in two and bleed out in the pitch black alone. 

 

He’d awoken to tears, to his cousin clutching him in his bed, his adoptive parents sat either side terrified for the son they had almost lost. 

 

But when he looked down at himself, he found he was no longer so young. 

 

He became a beacon of hope to the wasteland occupants. Having graduated the Academy he begged to be let go. 

 

A few good words around the houses and a decent cologne his parents had bundled him into a cart and sent him towards the Citadel. 

 

Towards his own freedom, his own family.

 

And to eventually steal a Tardis. 

 

* * *

 

  
  


Years came, Years went. News didn't travel very much in space-time. 

The Doctor found himself at the brunt of his people and left tethered to earth as punishment, therefore, he knew very little of the universe at the moment. 

 

So he was indeed genuinely surprised to find The Master had turned up. 

 

In fact, the old bastard was turning up everywhere and scheming in on everything.

 

The Doctor had known his friend had changed from the first day he’d returned to Gallifrey. All the stories about the revolts, how he’d run as a renegade.  How he’d constantly talk about world domination. But that didn’t change his feelings. 

 

They used to spend nights sitting in the field laughing about the future, he’d wonder if they could ever be together. 

 

Now they just spent it shouting in each other's faces and knowing full well someone would get a knife in the back. Mostly The Doctor, if The Master had anything to say about it. 

 

As far as The Master was concerned this was a fight to the death between two alpha males about broken promises. 

 

For The Doctor…

He had no idea what had caused this mess. Had he not made it clear he would come back for him? Why was it his fault that when he had The Master had already left. He just hoped the older didn't know. He’d not met an Alpha of his own kind yet who’d not either taken advantage or killed Omegas. They were so highly unwanted when ‘Looming’ provided the perfect Time Lord. 

No one needed a half mortal mouth to feed. Not when they loomed them two hearted, two times stronger and two times smarter. 

 

The womb born were just useful for labour camps and not much else. 

 

The Doctor had always been careful to stay hidden. To keep his feelings under control. 

 

His first mistake came when the Axons came to earth, the mind reading and mind control beginnings had almost uncovered his secret to The Master and everyone aboard that ship when they attacked. 

He'd been lucky to escape, The Master had been as well. 

 

A few battles came and went, but his next mistake came against the sea devils. He’d been right to be wary of his ‘friends’ rehabilitation. The Master could be a sly man. 

But he hadn’t realised as to what extent the older had prepared for this. Only realising the moment the carpet was pulled from under his feet and he and Jo were left running over a mine field to escape. 

 

The Doctor was always afraid the Master would see through him, he was always careful to word himself and hold himself right even fight properly because the slightest mistake could have revealed him. Though he had to admit, without his scent he assumed he was being just a tiny bit over cautious. 

 

Jo knew what he was, she’d helped him through a heat several weeks prior, shooing away UNIT officials and claiming he’d picked up some alien flu. 

 

The Brigadier had not been so easily fooled. “An Alien Flu on earth that doesn't affect humans...just Time Lords?” 

 

Jo had been caught out in the argument and ended up begging the Brigadier to keep quiet. The man true to his word never spoke of the incident again knowing full well, the earth was better off with The Doctor around. 

 

Yet again, The Master seemed to have escaped as well and for years they parred off, bouncing around the universe only meeting in the heat of some failing alliance The Master had made to try and become ruler. 

 

Even after his execution, The Doctor feared for that box he’d been given to guard and transport to Gallifrey would know. Would find out. 

 

When The Master resurrected himself he had no choice but to fight. The Master he knew had been lost, had gone completely and utterly insane and hell bent on destruction. The Doctor didn't dare imagine what might have happened to him if he’d found out back then. 

* * *

 

 

Come modern day and the return once again of his old friend. 

 

Here he fell. Unwilling to watch earth die just because he wished to fall silent. 

 

He took the abuse, the spite, the insults, the pain, the torture. Only because he knew that is all Omegas were worthy of to an Alpha. He’d submitted but The Master had not seen through him yet. 

 

He expected the Master to lock him away not turn him old. In The Master’s case, this had been his failing. If he had left him in his younger form his heat would have eventually arrived in the year. But the ageing process had dampened his scent so much that went his heat did arrive, only Martha’s mother had known when she brought him food that evening. The Master remained oblivious seeing as he spent so little time in the ship's main hub. 

 

Turning him even older, helped even more. The second heat he should have experienced never came and it was then that The Doctor broke free.

 

The cowering and begging Time Lord that clawed at the elevator doors had him surprised. He’d expected a better fight. But in all honesty, the Master really wasn’t all that brave unless he had the upper hand. 

 

He’d cried over his death. He’d cried for hours. Hating himself for not asking his friend the only thing he’d ever wanted to know. For not getting a chance to keep his promises. 

 

When he reappeared as The Mistress, The Doctor felt slightly relieved. Only slightly. 

Because the body never confirmed the ‘gender’. 

The Master was born Alpha therefore whether he was male physically or female they still had the parts. She could still claim him, rape him, kill him. 

 

But having stayed in a male form for so long, The Doctor was finding it easier to pass for an alpha. Apart from the fact, he had grown close to Clara. 

 

The human female was shocked to find her Time Lord wasn’t exactly the man she’d expected. A drunken fumble had revealed he wasn't carrying at all what she’d been dreaming about. 

The shock wore off after a fortnight apart and Clara returned to the ship apologising for her behaviour admitting that she really should remember he isn't human, she still loved him and could they move on. 

 

Sadly moving on still involved Missy. 

 

Saving him from Davros and The Daleks before trying to kill his ‘human pet’. He’d feared she’d known then. He left her behind in anger and fear. 

 

Hoping she wouldn’t return for the sake of his hearts.

 

To this day, sitting on a rooftop in a wheelchair watching the two regenerations of his former friend dancing. He was afraid. But fear made him proud. He’d taken his suppressants, worn the cologne, Bill may not be there to protect him, but he’s already saved himself from his friend. 

 

He promised himself if they were to die here, at least he would speak up. He would tell the infuriating Time Lord just who he’d been playing with all this time. 

 

And even if The Master killed him, he’d already won something. He just hadn’t planned on the newly reformed Missy getting caught in the middle. 


	2. The 'Alpha' Brigadier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to The Doctor's relationship with The Brigadier in his Third Incarnation. CONTAINS MxM.

When it came to his dynamic, The Doctor hated how he could go from trying to be dominant to submissive in moments. 

 

Many just suggested he had the heart. Compassion. Understanding for his lesser beginnings. 

But in reality this was him anyway, he wasn't some high bred Alpha Gallifreyan who broke the rules of dominance by being kind. He just was. 

 

He’d relied on the kindness of his adoptive parents and brother for his survival and now he relied on that kindness to make him the better man. 

 

He wasn’t trying to be tolerant of the simplistic humans. He just was, no matter how frustrating they could get. He treated Jo and everyone separately, Jo brought out his sarcastic side but earnt his favour, he doted on her with gifts, flowers and even afternoon tea after she told him to stop being so silly for expecting her to walk out on him when she found him in heat. 

 

She guarded him. She cared for him and he cared for her in return. 

 

He was gruff and brash with The Brigadier all for show. Jo had admitted what she had told the UNIT officer about the Time Lord in heat and The Doctor had admittedly grown shy for a while of him for it. But when Alistair told him he need not be so cagey for his species having a rank dynamic he started to warm back up earning himself a few dirty smirks and raised eyebrows when The Brigadier caught him staring. 

 

Now being Omega didn’t mean he was gay. Far from it, in fact, his race didn't believe in stereotyped sexualities. Not when you could have such fun with many different races of the same dynamics. It was just this body. 

 

What could he say, he found men rather attractive in this body, more than once even Yates had been caught in his thoughtful wander lust gazes and had to raise his voice to snap the Time Lord back to the present day. 

 

Thank God for Jo was all he could say. 

 

The small lass was fantastic at derailing awkward conversations, spotting moments where he was perhaps too relaxed in stature and always giving him a nudge when ever he unconsciously bearing his throat at another male in highly emotional situations. 

 

Only once had he failed to hide his movements. Thankful the only other witness apart from Jo, to the move, had been The Brigadier. 

 

He’d gone back to shout his mouth off about UNIT blowing up the Silurian's underground caves and received more than an earful back in his face from The Brigadier who was making it clear that they had been orders he wasn't allowed to disobey. 

 

Alistar had merely raised his voice just that touch too loudly bringing his hand around to grasp at the Time Lords jacket causing the Omega flinch in terror and collapse to his knees with the Brigadier grasping his collar.

 

The second Alistair had registered The Doctor was on the floor, he let go of his shirt and stepped back dropping aside the file he’d been waving and turned to Jo in shock and worry that he’d done the man harm. 

 

“Wh-What’s he done that for?” he asked worriedly stepping back further as Jo rushed forward.

“It’s okay! It’s just a...submissive thing isn't Doctor, hm? Survival and all that…” she smiled as he snapped back to himself looking about like he’d just been declared the world’s most wanted criminal but found his legs wouldn't let him up and growled as Jo went to help him stand.

 

“It’s nothing Brigadier I promise you...I-I just, forgot who you were for a moment” he admitted looking to the floor rather ashamed he’d given in. He’d not dropped to his knees in 300 years, what on earth had brought that on! 

 

They dropped the argument immediately, with Alistair suggesting they head for the Mess for a cup of tea. 

 

“Sounds like a good idea to me” Jo smiled straightening the Time Lords collar. “You sure you're okay?”

 

The Doctor nodded silently his eyes catching The Brigaders rather warm and apologetic look and fought not to start blushing. 

 

Oh no. No. NO NO!

 

“You fancy him don't you?” 

 

The Doctor snapped from his daydreaming in the console to look up at Jo smirking. 

 

“N-No...wh-Why would, of course not, what on earth are you getting at Jo?” he stammered so badly he frowned at how ridiculous his denial sounded. 

 

“Oh come off it Doctor, you can’t help that, you told me you had a boyfriend before didn’t you?” She smiles sitting beside him.

 

“Oh...oh well, yes, Jamie...he was er, well he wasn’t my boyfriend per say but…” he trailed off making pleading eyes at her that he didn't have to explain. 

 

She held a hand up for him to stop. “Look, Alistar is a dominant figure in your life wouldn't you agree?” 

 

The Doctor babbled his words yet again before sighing. “Yes...I rather suppose he is” 

 

“Then don't be embarrassed, you can't help be attracted to that type of figure, I mean, I’m not saying go shag the poor man, but you know...it might help if you admit how you feel, to him I mean, explain today...the poor man’s still worried he’s cracked you or something” she sighs recalling the speed in which The Time Lord dropped to his knees. 

 

The Doctor stood abruptly and snarled. “Good gracious Jo, I’m no whore! Can you imagine how awkward it would be if he finds out that I’m starting to feel for him, Good heavens he’ll be on edge every time i'm in the room that I might try and...and...kiss him or...that I’m staring or goodness knows what else, he can’t know, he can’t, if word got round do you have any idea what some of those soldiers might try and do to me?!” he squeaked. 

 

Jo blinked and shook her head.  “Doctor...please, you're overreacting, The Brigadier already knows your race have a dynamic, he’s accepted that, he’s not about to oust you in the Mess declaring you a free for all for the most macho to claim you!” 

The Doctor winced and started around the other side of the console. “No, just no, and don’t say that WORD!, urgh...I-I never...I just can’t Jo I’m sorry” he sighed, his shoulders dropping as he pretended to fiddle with the controls. 

 

Jo just shook her head with a smile. “Okay...Okay Doctor, perhaps it's too close, but...we need to calm this phase you're dealing with, it’s only been a week after your heat, you're suffering emotionally from withdrawals you said right? Maybe if he knew, if I explained, he could make this easier on you, give you some time off, hell, you said Jamie ‘played’ your Alpha you taught him ways of dealing with you when you needed to go under…”

 

“I-I haven’t in this body Jo, I...don't want to give into this, I don't want to fall in love, I don't want a mate, I-I just need...hell, I don’t know what I need” he whimpered fighting the lump that was in his throat. 

 

It had taken awhile to convince the Omega he needed help. He’d been locked in his room after dinner for some time before she heard him crying. 

It was becoming too hard for the poor man to continue to hide when he could no longer suppress his heats. He had no access to Gallifreyan medications on earth, the Tardis didn't have what he needed. 

 

Jo made her deal clear. She would inform the Brigadier that he would no longer be much use without the proper medical help for his condition and that she would go and ask for UNITS cooperation in caring for him.  

She managed to get a chemical detail of the suppressants from one of the books in the library, most elements could easily be replicated by the ship for the UNIT scientists. 

 

But approaching Alistair about this subject wasn't quite as easy as she first thought. First of all it was late at night when she exited the ship, he would no longer be in his office. Secondly, when she did find him drinking in the pub after an hour of asking around she’d had to push aside the young lad he’d been talking to and demand a private conversation since they’d seemingly ignored her first few attempts to gain their attention. 

 

Thirdly, was explaining The Doctor's actions as gently as possible. She’d been shocked herself to learn his race had a dynamic, but telling the one man who believed himself to be in charge of The Time Lord that his recent behaviour was to do with a sudden emotional attachment was rather hard. 

 

“So, he’s...not had a, a mate?” he asked quietly as the pair walked towards the far end of the year.

 

“No, he’s had a ‘play’ Alpha, in the past, a friend who helped him through these phases back in his previous regeneration I believe…but this body, hasn’t been dampened as it were...he’s on a rather dangerous emotional edge Brigadier and I’m really worried he’s going to hurt himself if he fights it much longer” Jo admitted with a sigh looking towards the familiar blue box that sat in the alley beside the UNIT main door.

 

“How much time do you think he’d need?” he asked swallowing nervously at Jo’s previous suggestion. 

 

“I’m not sure, perhaps just a few days away might help but it would just come right back, he needs someone to trust and I’m afraid you really are the only person that fits the bill…” Jo offered running her fingers through the papers she carried. 

 

Alistair turned to stare at the police box. This was, as Jo had said, a very sensitive situation that could go drastically wrong if dealt with badly. 

 

“So, you're saying he needs medication, and he, he needs me to do what exactly?” he stuttered thumbing his collar. 

 

“He needs these suppressants making for the long term” Jo held out the documents and The Brigadier scanned them over nodding. “But, for the short term, he really needs...well, there’s no other way to put this, but he needs a more dominate male to make him submit, let him submit, burn the excess hormones out of his system” 

 

Alistair took a deep breath and coughed to clear his throat. He could just hire someone for him, humans had similar needs, though The Doctor wasn’t a human, things could go all sorts of ways if the ‘Play Alpha’ wasn’t aware of how he could react. 

 

This was so awkward it was unreal. But he found he wasn’t about to let The Doctor pass him by one more day without giving him the truth.

 

“Okay…Okay, tell him I need to see him in the morning, 6am my office and we need to talk seriously about this, I want his side in this before I agree to do anything to him...if he truly doesn't think he could suggest anyone safer than me, then I’ll help you Jo”

  
  


* * *

 

 

The Doctor had flat out refused to visit The Brigadier that morning when Jo explained their conversation. 

But just standing in the yard as UNIT soldiers came and went and the pheromones danced about in the air, he found both a headache and stomach ache too much to bear any longer and stumbled towards the office while Jo made for the lab. 

 

He collapsed inside the room shutting the door behind him and sinking to the floor breathing deeply as if his heart's had just stopped. 

The Brigadier had been writing on his board when the Time Lord crashed in so hadn't seen him but turned at the sound of the man’s laboured breathing. 

 

He sighed heavily at the sight and thanked the Gods he wouldn't officially be on duty for another hour. 

 

Alistair walked across the room, turned the key in the lock and made sure the Doctor watched him pocket the item. He returned to his desk which the Doctor noted had been cleared of the phones and all the usual paperwork before the Time Lord shuffled to his knees. 

 

“You know we need to talk about this, but, I don't think you're quite able to right now are you?” The Brigadier asked reaching to the buttons of his jacket and making it obvious to the man on the floor he was removing it. 

 

He smirked as The Doctor watched his hands with intrigued with the way his eye dragged back up his torso as he shook the jacket from his shoulders and threw it onto the chair, folding his arms and making his muscle strain against the tight fitted shirt. 

 

The audible gulp The Doctor made confirmed Jo’s story. The Time Lord was definitely attracted to him in THAT way. 

 

With a soft sigh, he approached The Doctor leaning down close enough that he could lower his voice. “Jo said you will tell me what you need, and I’ll give you what you ask for if you’ll answer me one question Doctor?” 

 

The Doctor licked his lips and nodded. 

 

“Why out of the two hundred people on this base do I fit your ‘type’?” he queried reaching to grasp the man and help him up. 

 

The Doctor leant on Alistar for support as he stood and swallowed. 

 

“Your pheromones are different, they're more powerful than most of the men on this base, I know you human don’t register yourself as such but...your scent is similar to an Alpha, Brigadier, I’m afraid it’s just bad luck” he chuckled before biting his lip as the man’s hold tightened. 

 

“Fair enough, I can handle that” Alistair smiled turning them and herding the Time Lord back until his legs hit the desk. “Now, care to tell me, what it is you need...apart from the pills Miss Grant submitted for the labs” 

 

The Doctor gulped, he began to tremble nervously as he realised what Alistar was referring too and he raised his hands to the man’s chest to push him back but not without his mind registering the muscle he could feel beneath the shirt. 

His arms fell weak at the contact and he was left softly pawing at the man’s chest as he internally fought with himself as to what to say. 

 

“I-I shouldn’t...you-y-it’s…”

 

The grin that broke across Alistair's face as he listening to the mighty Time Lord lost for words forced The Doctor to close his eyes as a hot rush of slick leaked out drenching the back of boxers. 

 

He stopped trying to speak when Alistair shushed him. “Alright, let me make this easier hm? You're either going to submit to me Doctor, or I’ll make you, because I’m going to need you in much better form than this and quite frankly these trousers don’t do a man any favours when he’s got morning wood, so…”

 

He stepped back dropping into his office chair and began unbuttoning his shirt. “From this moment on, whenever you are in my office outside of work hours you are to refer to me as Sir, is that understood?”

 

The Doctor nodded and straightened himself out, bowing his head. “Yes, Sir”

 

Alistair had to admit the idea of a submissive Time Lord pleased him and crooked a finger at him once the thin shirt fell to the floor.

“Then tell me, what do you need Doctor?”

 

With a deep breath, The Doctor came to stand between the soldier's legs letting himself admire the bulge in the front.

 

“I need you, I need your…” he just couldn't speak for embarrassment.

 

Alistair smirked catching on and merely gestured to his lap.

“Take your time” 

 

His brain began to disagree the second The Doctor dropped to his knees again and his trembling hands went straight for his belt. But he forced himself to stay in charge of the situation as The Doctor freed his aching cock. 

“Doctor stop hesitating and get on..ahh, oh Gods!” 

 

The moment The Doctors wet mouth wrapped around his cock, Alistair realised that he knew just how to please. In just minutes The Doctor was giving him one of the best blow jobs he'd ever felt. The man's moaning didn't help his surging arousal either.

 

“You should have said you were such a good fuck Doctor, I might have dragged you here sooner” The Brigadier chuckled slipping his hand onto the Time Lords neck and forcing his cock deeper.

 

“Oh, there's a good man, nice and slow...you can certainly have what you want if you keep this up” he moaned letting his head fall back in pleasure.

 

It was a combination of things that eventually caused Alistair to come down his throat.

The way The Doctor’s tongue worked the sensitive underside, the vibrations of his hungry moaning as the Time Lord lavished his taste, down to how his hands had stroked and clutched at his thighs in desperation to please, to just feel the strength in them.

 

It took The Brigadier a good moment to recover from his orgasm. But when he did he reached down to pull on The Doctor's collar once more and roughly kissed him pulling him up and bending him over the desk.

 

The Doctor whimpered against the wood his body tensing as The Brigadier reached between his legs to palm the front of The Doctor’s trousers.

 

“Now let's see what we can do for this shall we?” He smirked pulling on the Time Lords trousers until his ass came into view.

 

Gently Alistair slipped his fingers lower till they came into contact with the Time Lords wet entrance. He paused when The Doctor half tried to pull away.

 

“Don't worry, Jo already made it clear you won't take it, but at least I can make you more comfortable hm?” 

 

When The Doctor finally registered the fingers that probed his hole and he pushed down onto them moaning out in lust as The Brigadier began to roughly stroke his small cock.

He wasn't more than 3 or 4 inches in length but the sheer pleasure from the touch of another hand made him weak, his legs shaking as he clutched the edge of the desk to stay grounded.

 

In just moments he was muffling his cries into his sleeves pressing back against Alistair's fingers coming closer to his own orgasm as he found the right spot.

 

“Oh, Oh sir! Harder...please, Sir!”

 

His release was earth shattering, he came loudly, crying out the Brigaders name in complete ecstasy, his slick dripping down the desk and soaking Alistair's hand.

 

* * *

 

 

He awoke on the sofa over twenty minutes later feeling for all the world better than that morning yet even emotionally vulnerable.

He looked about for The Brigadier and found himself alone.

 

He guessed it was better that way. 

 

The Doctor left the office feeling heavier than before. He felt bad that he'd given into another human male nonetheless.

 

But part of the ache still held on, the hormones in Alistair's semen wouldn't last very long to suppress his wants but he wasn't willing to hunt the man down to do it again so soon.

 

He eventually found Jo in the labs and found helping her took his mind off his groin. He could still feel the man's roughed palms and by God did he crave it.

 

It was past lunch before The Brigadier saw The Doctor again. He'd been slightly worried about leaving him in the office but he had appointments to keep. He spotted Jo and the Time Lord across the Mess hall, Jo happily keeping conversation with Bates while the Doctor stared off out of the window, his tea untouched.

 

He wanted to say something to cheer the man up, bring back that brash and bold side but he found he was still left in the dark.

 

Striding across the hall he paused behind Jo.

 

“Afternoon Sir” 

“Brigadier” 

 

“Jo, Sergent, Doctor...might we have a word?”

 

The Doctor blinked confused before standing and following the soldier without a word.

 

Alistair walked them back to his office and once again locked the door.

 

He sat at his desk and gestured the Time Lord do the same. He couldn't  help but recall the way the man screamed his name in orgasm as he lay his palms flat on the wood.

 

“Doctor, you need to explain this, I need to know what you're feeling and what I can do to help, I see our session this morning did little to make you feel better. What's bothering you old boy?” 

 

The Doctor sighed and played with his sleeve cuff. “I just...it's hard to describe Brigadier, It's just a hormonal in balance you see, I've just suffered three heats in a row without relief of a mate or play alpha and it's thrown my system off course without the drugs. I-I can't really give you better detail…” he offered, a hand subconsciously coming to cover his lower abdomen in reaction to the tight and frustrated feeling his uterus gave. 

 

Alistair looked concerned. “Does it usually have side effects going for so long without medication?” 

 

The Doctor shook his head. “I'm so used to suppressing my heats and only suffering through them when necessary that this is new to me, it's making it hard to know what to do”

 

The Brigadier clicked his tongue and thought. “So describe what a ‘Play Alpha’ is for me, what would you let me do to help you?” 

 

The Doctor pursed his lips unsure about talking so freely about such subject.

 

“Usually Play Alphas are none bonded mates so to speak, male or female partners that can commit to the sexual vocations of an Omegas needs, someone basically ‘plays’ Alpha, controls you and makes you submit...Jamie used to keep me naked in his bed for several days in a row, taking me when he wanted, making me drop to my knees after adventures, and telling me to complete tasks to earn my needs.”

 

The Brigadier listened carefully, keeping his face neutral to keep the Time Lord at ease.

 

“So what you're saying is you need to give into your basic instinct of being....used for breeding?” he asked watching with amusement as The Doctor grimaced. 

 

“Please don't say that, I don’t ever fancy having my own kids, but I guess you're right in one aspect, I never asked Jamie to mate me but he did, it’s the whole...no control thing that we are made for...Omegas are only kept on Gallifrey to breed or slaughter I’m afraid” 

 

The Brigaders eye widened at that revelation. “So if they hadn't killed you, they would have used you to breed?!”

 

“Alpha or Beta only, any Omega I carried I’d have been forced to miscarry and impregnated again inside a day”  He shuddered at the thought. “I’ve never mated for the sake of saving the image of an Alpha, on Gallifrey many believed I was a Beta, but if my adoptive parents hadn't convinced The Corsairs Beta cousin to smuggle me into the citadel, I wouldn't be here Brigadier” The Doctor swallowed crossing his legs and arms, hugging himself at the memory. 

 

He could see the fury rising in Alistair, as a father of a daughter he was incredibly patient when it came to children, he took the idea of such abuse to heart and would happily shoot another man for bringing harm to a child. 

 

“The lab suggested they would have your medication by the end of next week, so in the meantime I’m going to need you to trust me, Doctor, you're going to have to tell me what you feel because it’s going to be hard to read your body language if you're having to put on an act in front of everyone else out there” Alistair nodded to the door. 

 

“Keep me, occupied Brigadier, the more I work the less I’ll be thinking on my baser instincts, but as my ‘Play Alpha’ you're in charge to decide what...what you give me…” The Doctor said quietly looking to his shoes. 

 

The Brigadier scratched at his chin and sighed. “I’m still going to need something to work from, we have nine days before we get your medication, you're going to need me at least a few times during then, I need to know how much you might, I don’t want to get dragged away for a full day leaving you going mad!” 

 

The Doctor bit his lip and thought back on Jamie, the man took him every morning unless he was in heart and then it was whenever the need got too much to bare. 

 

As a human Alistair couldn't smell his pheromones as well as a Gallifreyan unless he was in heat. He hoped he wouldn't be anywhere near a Zoo any time soon as even a male Lion would make for him! 

 

The only thing this poor man in front of him could work from was just knowing the Time Lord felt and needed him sexually, a rather off putting no strings attached fuck fest if nothing else. But for the Doctor, it was growing into a bit more. 

 

He’d grown attached to Jamie in his previous body, they were practically a couple at one point, but every body would be different and would have a different partner. 

 

He missed Jamie more as a friend now than an Alpha like he did previously. Right now he craved the soldier in front of him, he wanted to stay in the office, stay beside him...make love over the desk again, it was then he realised just how tired he felt. 

 

“I think most mornings or at least once will be okay, I’ll be sure to inform you at the right moment if I need more though” He admitted fiddling with the ring on his finger. 

 

Alistair stood and wandered over to a cabinet to find something. “You're good at translations so I’ll give you some language work for tonight, I’m afraid I have a meeting in an hour so I’ll be unavailable for the rest of the day, but…” he pulled the file free he needed and shut the drawer with a thump before reaching into his pocket and removing a key placing both items in the Doctor's hands. 

 

“That’s the spare key to my cabin, you remember the bunkers?” he asked watching the Time Lord nod. 

“I don't care what time of night it is or even time of day if you want away from the rest of the men or even Miss Grant, you're free to come and go as you please if you’ll feel safer for it” he suggested sitting back down and leaning on the desk. 

 

“I’m assuming, sex isn't all you need, some humans have a similar way of living, they spend a lot of time around their partners, even just being in the same room or same bed makes them feel better, so you're welcome to my office and my bed if needs be Doctor” He offered sitting back again watching the Time Lord eyes glitter. 

 

“Y-Your very, er agreeable to this Brigadier, I don't want to get in your way, I know UNIt work all hours sometimes…” The Time Lord stuttered nervously feeling himself blush under the man gaze. 

 

Alistair smirked. “Look Doctor, I consider you MY property, you're under my personal command only and all but a few men on this base know you're not human, this is personal business and your remaining MY personal business whether a rather strange sexual relationship as it were, is involved or not, you need my help, you’ve asked for my help and I’m helping you” 

 

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something in response but the word fell on his tongue and he muttered a shy thank you. 

 

“Doctor?”

 

The Time Lord glanced back up to see The Brigadier now stood and leant down over the desk his face merely a foot away. 

 

“Yes, Brigadier?”

 

“Miss Grant suggested you...have a name you would want to tell me?” 

 

The Doctor swallowed his tongue sneaking out the lick at his lips as the want to kiss the man crept up suddenly. 

 

“Theta...Theta Sigma, was my given Academy name, only my partners have used it” he half panted becoming slightly breathless as he inched forward. 

 

Alistair smiled catching the way The Time lord eyes kept dropping to his lips. “You want to kiss me don't you?” he asked keeping his voice low. 

 

“I always want to kiss you” The Doctor admitted knowing that the moment he woke up in the hospital the first thing he thought of at seeing Alistair was how kissable he seemed. 

 

The Brigadier moved only an inch closer before The Doctor was out of his chair closing the gap and kissing him.

 

It only lasted a few seconds before his brain registered he’d moved and he fell away blushing and stuttering like a virgin, grabbing the file and rushing for the door. He paused as he tried the handle, realising Alistair had locked it and turned to come face to face with the soldier. 

 

The stern look on his face made him seem far more his Alpha in that moment than he had before. “I don’t think you quite finished that…” he growled low grinding his teeth against the warmth that was sinking south. 

 

The thunk of the folder only registered in his mind when The Doctor’s lips found his again. The Time Lord was pressed against him desperately, kissing him in complete abandonment, moaning into his mouth as Alistair took control of the kiss pushing the man against the door and growling low in his throat. 

Some side of him was loving this game. Having such a rare species at his mercy made him feel so confident, so powerful and attractive that he realised it might be hard not to give into the Doctor lust whether he was the straight man or not. 

 

“Don't flatter yourself, I’m practically a woman anyway…” The Doctor whispered against his lips making Alistair chuckle.

“Stop reading my mind then”

 

“Stop thinking so loud” 

 

The Brigadier stepped back picking up the folder as The Doctor got his breath back. “Go on, get to work, I’ve business to deal with and I'd rather not be pitching a tent because you got clever…”

 

The Doctor blushed at the meaning and walked straight out of the door as soon as it was opened. 


	3. For The Love Of A Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brigadier and The Doctor get serious with their relationship and make a worrying discovery.

The Doctor had completed the paperwork somewhere around 3am and had wandered about in the dark while Jo slept, feeling out of place. He was left staring at the stars above him wondering where The Master had gotten too. He hated to admit he was in love with the evil Alpha renegade but it was just the truth.  

He was thankful to have Alistair play his Alpha, it took his mind off pining for a real mate. 

 

He felt relieved personally that he had someone other than Jo to confide in. 

 

The Doctor hadn’t realized he’d walked towards the barracks before his feet left the concrete and hit a dirt track. He looking up to find himself only feet away from the Brigadier's cabin.

He looked about wondering whether to go back to the Tardis or take up The Brigadier’s offer of a warm bed. 

 

Admiring the way the low lit camp lights gave the grounds a warm glow, it made him wonder what it would feel like to lay under the man, to trace the outline of his abdominal muscles under the sheets with his fingers, to watch him sleep, to be held tight, to feel that protected once again. It was at a time like this, he wished he still had Jamie. 

 

He found himself torn between giving himself the comfort and having self-control. In the end, self-control won out and he turned to leave only to hear someone call his name.

 

“Theta?” 

 

He turned slowly to see Alistair standing at his door, bare chested, his hair ruffled from sleep and sporting only thin cotton sleeping shorts which did little to hide the arousal The Doctor had already seen. Had already tasted.

 

Alistair reached out a hand to The Time Lord standing in the middle of the yard and gestured with his head for him to enter the cabin. 

The Doctor didn’t have to be told twice and went forward taking the hand, being pulled up the step into the man’s arms as if he weighed nothing and wrapping his arms around his play Alpha’s neck as the door shut behind him. 

 

He recalled losing his clothes, muttering on about waking the Brigadier, he recalled feeling teeth on his neck, apologizing for his weakness, feeling the rough brush of Alistair's stubble on his throat, then feeling the weight of the male above him as he was pinned to the bed and kissed silent. 

 

“Shut up, and suck.” Were the only words to pass The Brigadier’s lips as he rolled them pushing the Doctor down to his groin and closing his eyes as the Omega obeyed. 

 

“Why were you awake?” The Doctor whispered leaning down to lick a hot line up the underside of his Alpha’s cock. 

 

“I was working.” Alistair lied simply making The Doctor frown and pause in his stroking. 

 

“Okay, I wasn’t, I woke up from dreaming about this morning…” He finally admitted, earning a smirk and The Doctor lips enclosing back around his shaft. 

 

* * *

 

Waking up with Alistair spooned behind him and the male's arm around his waist was a whole new level of satisfaction. He finally felt himself again. 

 

He’d spent over an hour pleasing The Brigadier until he came down his throat. Mapping out the man’s stomach, skimming his fingers over the faint six pack, just losing himself in touch as Alistair palmed his backside and teased his slick drenched hole.  

 

The Doctor could tell the soldier was gaining some form of primal power from this dominant play. His touch went from gentle to rough, from loving to demanding, stroking to scratching, licking to biting. The Brigadier had gone from mild embarrassment of the situation to being completely unashamed of what he did to the Time Lord, in fact, Theta wasn’t so sure whether he’d even care if the rest of his squad found out. 

 

Theta reached up to his neck and hissed quietly as his fingers touched the Hickey bruise. He’d lost himself almost completely last night, he recalled being pinned to the bed, with Alistair's arm across his throat, the man’s teeth in his neck and his long skilfull fingers deep in his entrance. 

 

He was against his baser functions but he wouldn't deny the human had him sweating that night. Theta recalled at one point he was about to give in. He almost gave the human permission to fuck him properly just to ease the burning urge in his stomach. But as he came over himself, bucking into the soldier's hip and shaking, he’d passed out before the words passed his lips. 

 

He shuffled and turned his head to view the sleeping male behind him and smirked. It was rather different to wake up with someone that you’d only ever had a professional relationship with. 

It made him wonder how far he'd go with Alistair. 

Jamie hadn't given him much choice, he’d read the books on the Tardis, taken notes on how to spot behaviors and had genuinely become rather overpowering by the end of their years together. Not that he’d complained. 

 

But this body was a bit shy, or was it just the fact he was trapped on earth? His previous body could get the drugs it needed, only suffered the sex and humiliations every 3rd heat. But he was stuck here, with no relief, vulnerable to the hormonal side effects of his conditions and with only a few to trust with the knowledge. 

 

Theta sighed and looked up to the wooden ceiling with a frown. If Alistair had actually been an Alpha Galifreyan he'd have been claimed by now. Fucked within an inch of his life and mentally bonded. He absentmindedly touched his forehead at the thoughts of being that intimate and looked to the sleeping human. 

 

He could read Alistair’s mind at times, but it would take a lot to create a mental link. On the upside the pleasure would double, they would be able to communicate at distances privately, but on the downside, he could die and that link would be missed, it would kill him in far too many ways to lose it. Not to mention his next body wouldn’t be the same, he might not feel for Alistair as he did now, he might have left earth, moved on. 

 

He would just have to enjoy the mutual physical relationship they shared here and now. There was no need to go that far down the rabbit hole. 

 

The Doctor had only closed his eyes for a few moments but was awoken over an hour later by a shrill beep and the grunt of the man beside him. 

He opened one eye to see Alistair sit up and reach across him to knock off the alarm. 

 

6am. 

 

It was just light out but The Doctor realized he could just hear voices outside the walls. The men were awake and setting up for another long day protecting the country. 

 

“Did you sleep at all?”

 

The Doctor blinked and turned to face Alistair who was looking down at him. It was in this moment the Time Lord realized how lost he was going to be with this human. 

 

“A little bit on and off really, I’m not used to sleeping long.” He admitted running a hand through his hair. 

 

He watched Alistair get up, listened to him shower, shave, brush his teeth and watched him dress before sitting up in the bed and wondering what to do with himself. 

 

“I’d advise you to go find Miss Grant, Theta. She’s probably wondering where you’ve gotten to, I have a meeting again this morning but as long as nothing blows up today, I’ll see you in my office at two, okay?” The Brigadier coughed, brushing off his jacket and grabbing his riding crop. The Doctor was unsure why the man carried one when he never rode a horse? 

 

When his brain dragged up the idea of being spanked with it he rushed out some excuse about needing to find Jo and rushed into the bathroom to hide his blushes. 

 

He could have sworn he heard The Brigadier chuckling as he fled out of the room. 

The Doctor realized he must have had the idea written all over his face and cursed himself for such thoughts. 

Damn his dynamic. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Sadly something did get blown up a week later. In fact, it wasn't just that something, it was the someone who was behind the act that sent the Time Lord reeling. 

 

The Master.

 

Out of the blue, he’d popped back up. 

 

In a village called Devil’s End nonetheless.

 

The whole situation was ridiculous, UNIT had been more or less at a loss with the barrier, while he and Jo were left to contend with the daemons The Master had brought to life. Getting trapped, tied up, beaten and almost burnt alive by villagers really put a dampener on his good mood from that morning’s play session with The Brigadier. 

 

If it hadn’t been for Benton and Miss Hawthorne he’d have been a dead man, again. 

Jo, bless her had done everything she could to pull the attention from the Time Lord. Distracting the daemons, risking her own life while he tried to convince Azal the Master was the wrong man to side with. 

 

When Jo demanded she was killed in a sacrifice of The Doctor, Azal had become confused and in his rage had blown himself and the church to pieces. 

 

It wasn’t until he half collapsed in Alistair's arms that he realized he’d been so close to being killed again by the Alpha Gallifreyan. He’d fallen silent and brooding, fighting back an overwhelming force of emotion from being so close to the Alpha he’d wished to love. 

 

He watched reservedly as UNIT troops dragged the Alpha into the back of a van to be escorted to a cell. 

 

The Doctor had been lent on the sea front railings outside the chip shop for a good while, lost in his thoughts. 

He’d been pleased to visit the May Day celebrations with Jo and his friends that evening. It had helped to take his mind off the Alpha that was currently locked up on the planet. 

 

But he couldn’t stop the ache that had been growing since the incident. He was actually shocked he’d not been caught out by The Master in all the fuss, he could have sworn his pheromones must have been through the roof, but the damp and dust, the mud and human smells must have covered up his scent. He had to thank some deity for that bit of luck. 

 

He’d left Jo, Miss Hawthorne, Benton, Yates and The Brigadier in the small café, joking about black magic and left for some air. 

 

Now The Doctor was left counting the days for when he’d need to go back into hiding. Recently his heats had been coming on thick and fast. Almost every month since he’d ran out of medications. The Lab had announced his first batch of medications would be ready inside the next two days or so but he had a feeling they were too late. 

 

He’d been unable to bring himself to eat in the café even if the smell of chips had made his mouth water. He’d drunk two mugs of tea as he’d picked at his meal but he realized he wasn't hungry for food. 

 

He could smell the Alpha, the spicy hints of The Master’s pheromones were trapped in his nose and he felt ill. He just wanted to curl up in Alistair's bed and sleep the pain away, not that it would prevent the heat he could have sworn was creeping its way in. 

 

The Doctor began to wonder if he was being silly not giving into the human male and letting him feed the basic urge to breed. He guessed a lot of it was down to how stubborn this body was. He didn't want to be weak. He didn't want to carry, even though the odds the human could impregnate him were slim, the odds were still present. 

 

Thinking about how long it had taken Jamie to recover every time he’d mated with him in heat, he worried about how it could harm Alistair if he gave in. He wasn’t sure how this human male could react to him. Jamie had suffered greatly being unable to resist his scent at times, fucking multiple times a day even though he hadn't been Gallifreyan. 

 

Theta wasn't sure if the Brigadier had any better self-control. 

 

Looking down to the cool blue waters lapping at the sea front walls below him he gripped the railings tighter as he felt a warm trickle of slick run down his leg. He tried to focus on the image of Alistair rather than The Master. It would do him no good to get some silly attachment to the renegade Time Lord while he was imprisoned. 

 

“Theta?” 

He jumped, breaking from his train of thought and spun to see Alistair standing outside the café as the others made down the road for one of the UNIT jeeps. 

 

He watched the soldier approach him, eyeing him up and down as he got closer. 

 

“You’re very distant all of a sudden. Is there something you wish to tell me?” He asked softly, leaning on the railing beside him. 

 

The Doctor glanced to the leaving jeep and then back out to the water in the vague direction of where he’d watched the ship transporting The Master out to the Island jail. 

 

“Perhaps...Perhaps I have more than one problem…” He sighed, staring back down at the water.

 

Alistair raised an eyebrow. “Jo mentioned The Master is an Alpha...I take it that is one of your problems?” He asked. 

 

The Doctor swallowed nervously but nodded. “Unfortunately he's always been ‘Thee’ Alpha for me, Brigadier.” 

 

He earnt a smirk and shake of the head for that. “Now, I didn't think you'd be one for the ‘bad boys’ Doctor.”

 

Theta rolled his eyes and huffed, he was either going to deny his current condition and go back and hide in his ship or admit to The Brigadier he felt ill and needed his attention. 

 

“But I'm sensing that isn't everything…” Alistair finished. 

 

The Doctor knew if he lied now his play Alpha might be upset at the lack of trust.

“I'm afraid to say, Brigadier, I'm not feeling so well after everything that's happened…”

 

“We had a feeling you weren't when you avoided your food Theta, Jo mentioned you loved chips, what's upsetting you old boy, do you want to see him?” The Brigadier questioned, wondering if the Omega was in need of close proximity to the Alpha.

 

The Doctor stepped back from the railing and grimaced. “No...no I don't wish to see him, I-I could just do with some rest I think, I'm just feeling very, not me…” 

 

The Brigadier sighed gently and nudged the Time Lord's arm. “Come on then, you can sleep back in my cabin tonight.”

 

He'd begun to shiver during the ride back to base. His body temperature suddenly all over the place no matter how he forced it down.  But it wasn't until he got inside the cabin that his fears were confirmed.

 

“Good lord, Theta, are you sure you're okay?” Alistair demanded as the Time Lord fell to his knees shaking and wincing as hot slick rushed down the back of his boxers.

 

The Doctor shook his head wrapping his arms around The Brigadier’s neck as he pulled the Time Lord into his arms.

 

“I would rather think I'm not, Brigadier, your team were too late I'm afraid, I think my heat has come earlier than planned.” He groaned as more slick rushed between his legs. The smell of his growing arousal was so strong now he was more than certain the human male had noticed.

 

“You would usually go off and hide until this passes am I correct?” Alistair asked touching a hand to The Time Lord’s forehead and frowning at how warm he seemed.

 

The Doctor nodded. “But not this time, I-I just, I can't fight another one alone.” He choked.

 

He felt himself suddenly hoisted up into the soldier's arms and placed carefully on the bed.

 

“Theta...you're not alone, I'm not leaving this cabin until this is over, you're going to tell me what you need and I don't want you to lie for a second. Is that clear?” 

 

The Doctor whimpered, clutching at his stomach but nodded silently. He let his play Alpha strip him down to his underwear and he sat drinking a mug of ice cold water while Alistair phoned out for Jo. 

 

Jo suggested he place the Time Lord in a cool bath while she collected some items from the Tardis medical bay and made her way over. The Doctor didn't fancy the idea of course, he suggested it was unnecessary, but Alistair was already making himself shirtless and running the water. 

 

When The Doctor found his legs too weak to stand on, he was hoisted back into his play Alpha’s arms and carried into the small bathroom. 

The cast iron bath wasn’t the biggest but it was just enough for the two of them, as The Brigadier placed The Time Lord into the water before removing his trousers and climbing in behind him. 

 

“I-I can go back to the T-Tardis you know, y-you don’t have to do this.” The Doctor stuttered weakly as he clutched to the arm around his chest. 

 

The Brigadier smirked and leant down to breathe in his ear. “I’m the Alpha, my rules.”

 

The Doctor was quite happy with that and lay back content to just lie against the broader male’s chest as they awaited Jo. 

 

When his female companion arrived she smiled at seeing a naked Time Lord laid half asleep against a naked Brigadier. 

“Miss Grant.” The Brigadier greeted her quietly. Always the professional. 

 

Jo placed the boxes of pills on the counter and tapped the book she was holding. 

“The Tardis gave me this, it’s pretty much a guide to his biology, symptoms of an Omega’s heats and such, what he needs to eat and drink to keep his energy levels up...what are you going to tell the men? If you don't arrive on site at seven tomorrow they’ll be worried!”

 

The Brigadier scratched at his chin and sighed. “Perhaps we say The Doctor has caught something from being in that church, as far as we know it is not contagious to humans but since I’ve been in close contact with him we will both be out of action until he’s better.”

 

“His heats last about 5 days Alistair, are you sure you can do with being out of action that long?” Jo questioned. 

 

The Brigadier frowned. “Perhaps if things go badly we can swap places, I’m sure he can cope for a few hours without me. But otherwise yes, I’m off duty Miss Grant.” 

 

Jo helped him to get the Time Lord back into bed before he wrote a note to Benton for her to deliver. It was well over an hour before the Time Lord awoke in a sweat sitting up confused as to where he was.

 

The Brigadier was sat at his desk combing through paperwork in only his uniform breeches, his glasses perched on his nose and the only light in the room coming either from through the window or from his desk lamp. 

 

“You okay Theta?” He enquired standing only to smirk as he noticed The Doctor eyeing up his torso. 

 

The Doctor looked down at the sheets blinking. “I think I’d be better with you in this bed right now, to be honest Brigadier.” 

It took him a second to register what he’d just said and blushed. 

 

Alistair merely raised an amused eyebrow and removed his glasses. 

 

He snapped off the desk lamp not bothering to stack or check his papers were in order. The Doctor watched him practically prowl across to the bed before sitting down. 

 

“Are you sure that’s wise while you're so vulnerable Theta? I might have self-control but I wouldn’t be stopping you…” He smirked, swinging his legs up as The Doctor reached out for him to come closer. 

 

The Doctor ran his palm over the evident bulge in Alistair's uniform trousers and buried his face in the man’s shoulder. “No I doubt it is wise Brigadier, but I certainly can’t bring myself to say no.” 

 

“Hm?”

 

Alistair raised a curious eyebrow at the Omega like he’d forgotten something. Theta pursed his lips wondering why his play Alpha wasn’t petting him when he remembered.

 

Straddling the man's hips suddenly, Theta bent down to kiss his play Alpha who barely kissed him back until he spoke up. “Please, Sir?” 

 

Theta could hear himself moaning the moment the word left his lips and The Brigadier took over the kiss. 

“I don’t give you anything unless you're asking for it Theta.” He growled, grasping the Omega’s backside, making him grind down on his cock. 

 

“Ah, fuck, get these off…” The Brigadier grumbled letting The Doctor slide from his hips so he could unzip the breeches and pull them down. Alistair kicked them from the bed as Theta pulled him over to lay on top, baring his throat, desperate to feel the scrape of his Alpha’s teeth on his jugular. 

 

The Brigadier had him so firmly and deliciously pinned to the sheets that he could do little but moan and whimper as rough hands gently scratched down his sides as his soaked boxers were torn in one pull and thrown aside. He heard Alistair breath him in deep. The scent of the Omega's pheromones had grown to quite serious levels having been ignored for so long and The Brigadier was having a little trouble with the fog it was causing in his mind. 

 

“Sir...please…”

 

Alistair forcefully rolled Theta onto his front before carefully pressing three fingers into the slick drenched hole smirking at the cry that bounced off the walls. Pulling the Omega’s hips up he reached beneath to stroke at Theta’s arousal. 

 

“This what you want?” He growled into the Omega’s back, kissing his way down his spine. 

 

“Yes!” Theta seemed to have lost his ability to speak the deeper the Brigadier's fingers penetrated. But it wasn't what he needed. 

 

After forcing the Omega to orgasm, Alistair lay back letting Theta lavish his erection in hot wet licks more than eager to lap at the beads of precum that dribbled down the side. For once during their sessions, it seemed to be taking Alistair a bit longer to come than usual no matter how deep the Time Lord took him down his throat. Part of him realized that even his play Alpha wouldn’t seed if he wasn't giving out the correct hormones in his scent.

Pulling away Theta sat up looking a bit worried. 

 

The Brigadier opened one eye at the loss of contact and frowned. “What’s wrong?”

 

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck nervously before moving to lay beside his play Alpha. 

“I...I won't be able to make you, happy...like that, I need...well, we…”

He stumbled around the words on how to ask Alistair to fuck him as he slid a hand between his thighs, the slick squelching between his fingers. 

 

“Theta, either tell me what you need or we’re stopping.” The Brigadier commanded moving to lay over the Omega and nip harshly at the bruise on his neck. 

 

Theta cried out in pleasure and pain, his hands coming to the man’s shoulder to pull him back down on top of him. 

“I need you...I need you IN me...Sir!”

 

Now part of the Doctor had hoped his play Alpha would just get on with it, but Alistair’s breath hitched and he sat back up to stare down at the naked Time Lord with what could only be apprehension. 

 

“Theta...you said you had odds, I ask again is this wise?” 

 

The Doctor shook his head reaching up to Alistair wanting him back in his arms but he remained just out of reach. 

“No, of course it isn’t, man, but I need it. Alistair please, I’m done with thinking I can go without it. Please!” He could hear himself begging on the verge of tears.

 

The Brigadier lent back down to pull Theta into his arms and held him tight, feeling the Omega trembling in desperation. “Please, what?” He whispered low into Theta’s ear as he felt the Time Lord’s slick run down his leg. 

 

“Sir! Please...I-I need you,” Theta begged once more reaching between them to stroke at Alistair's larger cock. 

 

The Brigadier was unable to deny the Omega what he wanted much longer, laying him out to settle between his legs. “You still sure?” He smirked teasing the tip of his cock to the wet entrance, pressing carefully as the Omega’s soaked hole opened up. 

 

“Sir, oh...sir please...gods Alistair do you have any idea how hot it is that you get off on me calling you...SIR!” He cried out loudly at the end as The Brigadier pushed himself all the way into the hilt. 

 

Theta flailed beneath him for a moment, gasping in a mix of pain and shock at being filled. But from the way he bucked and ground himself on Alistair's cock made it very clear he was desperate for the play Alpha to just move!

 

“Oh, god you really just want to ride this cock don’t you?” Alistair grunted trying his best to keep himself as deep and as still as possible.

 

The Doctor whimpered his answer then squeaked rather embarrassingly as he was rolled to sit astride the Brigadier’s hips. 

 

“Then ride me, Doctor...come on, show me just how good that feels.” 

 

He obeyed quickly placing his hands firmly on Alistair’s broad chest for support as he began to ride the Brigadier’s cock. 

 

“You look so pretty impaled on my cock, you know that Theta?” Alistair growled low as the Time Lord angled his hips trying to find his sweet spot. 

 

Eventually, Theta was slamming himself down into Alistair's hips the closer he came, shuddering in pleasure as he thrust up to meet him. But soon realized he couldn't quite get the right spot as he edged nearer to the precipice of another orgasm. He moaned out loud, hardly needing to say anything to Alistair as the play Alpha rolled them, pinning Theta’s hips to the bed and forcing his cock as deep as it would go, pumping the Omega’s cock with one hand while he bit carefully into Theta’s shoulder. 

 

It took the feeling of Alistair’s orgasm to set off his own, the tip of his cock just hitting the entrance to his womb, the omega going practically boneless beneath him. 

 

It was a few minutes before Alistair moved off him and shuffled from the bed. The Doctor opening his eyes and blinking away the haze as he watched the play Alpha pad naked into the bathroom for something. He wanted to roll over and bury himself in the sex soaked sheets but couldn’t find the energy to keep his eyes open, never mind move. 

 

The sound of running water hit his ears, the sound of the shower. He drifted slowly back into a comfortable slumber before he was awoken by a warm cloth running over his body, across his stomach, between his legs. Pulling wet sheets from his body and replacing them with thicker warmer ones. 

The Doctor managed to open his eyes to see his play Alpha climbing back into bed, felt himself being pulled into his arms before he passed out again.

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next three days, The Doctor spent his time in Alistair's bed, either sleeping or reading between sex whilst Alistair managed to complete paperwork before giving into the throbbing call between his thighs. 

  
  


“Jo said your heats lasted five days?” Alistair queried one afternoon when he found the Time Lord fully dressed and curled up on the sofa reading. 

 

“They usually do, this one seems to have passed quicker. Talk about a blessing, I was growing bored of not standing upright.” He smirked.

 

Alistair laughed at that. “Well, at least we can get back to work, something’s been brewing these last few days and I have a feeling we're going to be needed.” 

 

The Doctor looked concerned and frowned knowing his play Alpha was avoiding something. “Like what Brigadier?”

 

Alistair immediately looked guilty. 

He sat down on the arm of sofa with a huge sigh and ran a hand over his face. “You remember the Silurian caves?” 

 

The Doctor sat up at the mention and glared, he was still upset at Alistair for having disobeyed his orders. “What about them?”

 

“Someone had reported some unusual heat activity in the rock face...we assumed it was just some sort of aftermath of us...blowing them up, but...it’s been over a year since then, we had a minor earthquake last week, barely a two on the scale but the scientists believe whatever it was might have woken the creatures up somehow.” He sounded as if he didn't believe the whole thing himself but The Doctor could see the concern in his eyes. 

 

“And you want to send a party back down there to check?” He asked, earning a slow nod. 

 

The Doctor sighed and mulled it over. “An earthquake that tiny wouldn’t have done anything I’d imagine, perhaps loosen the rock you damaged. But...they did have a lot of equipment down there...perhaps something that could leak. Though I’m unsure they were storing anything that could explode...then again if you blew up some of the pressure canisters they were using to help keep it humid down there...I could see why your technology is registering it.”

 

Alistair looked more hopeful at this explanation. He didn’t fancy seeing those creatures again.

 

“I’d say you’ll probably need some heavy water pressure, about ten men, MINOR weapons and some heat protective gear. We should be able to flush the rock out if it’s nothing serious.” 

 

They fell silent for a few moments before Alistair spoke back up. “I’m sorry, Doctor”

 

Theta looked back to him confused and then smiled sadly. Five. That was the fifth time Alistair had apologized for that incident now. The man just couldn’t forgive himself after getting such a dressing down from The Doctor. 

 

“No..no, it’s okay Brigadier...Jo was right...I’ve had time to think about it, you were under higher orders and really I should have known that after such a large death count from that disease you’d all be scared stiff, I do forget you humans are so fragile at times that I get ahead of myself, thinking you shouldn’t defend yourselves when they wouldn’t listen to reason either.”

 

“It was still murder…” Alistair sighed.

 

“For the greater good…” The Doctor admitted sadly. “So when do we head down there?”

 

“In three days, I’ll get together some less…’trigger friendly’ men and we’ll go with them. Would Jo be accompanying us?” The Brigadier asked standing.

 

“Possibly...though she might stay to help with the paperwork. She did say that she didn’t like small spaces.” 

  
  


* * *

 

 

“You don’t look very well, Doctor…” Jo said the afternoon before the trip. 

 

“No..I-erm...I’m not really feeling myself, rather lethargic...couldn’t eat this morning.” He admitted from his spot sat at his worktable. He ran a hand over his abdomen. It felt swollen, but he could just be imagining things. 

 

“You do usually feel out of it after a heat...but your appetite should be through the roof not through the floor.” She joked. 

 

“I know...that’s what's worrying me, the smell of the mess hall when I passed it this morning just made me feel….sick. In fact, the cup of tea I’ve been drinking isn’t helping either.” He complained, swallowing. 

 

Jo looked at her watch. “It’s only half ten...do you want to go into the Tardis and run some tests? We’re not busy.” 

 

The Doctor was about to object, but he suddenly gagged whilst picking up the grease rag he’d been using to clean a part, a wave of nausea creeping in from the smell, making him retch. 

 

He didn’t argue when Jo pulled his arm gently and guided him into the ship. She didn’t say anything when he turned for the bathroom and vomited into the sink. She just grabbed a towel and began to soak it in the bath. 

 

Thank god for Jo, he thought as he tried to fight back the wave of rising panic in him. It was rare for his species to have such reactions, in fact, the last time he’d been sick he’d been a child with a stomach bug. 

 

When the nausea passed they made for the medical bay, Jo taking a blood sample and running it through the machine. 

 

“Take your shirt off...let me see if you have any internal bruising, maybe you were hurt in the cavern and we just haven't seen it.” She suggested, the Doctor turned this theory down but removed his shirt anyway. 

 

Jo inhaled sharply when she saw the slight bump in his stomach. The Doctor looked down and frowned in concern, the fear in his eyes said everything she needed to know. 

 

“You’re pregnant?”

 

The Doctor shook his head. “Impossible...Alistair is human, we’re not compatible...he...he can’t knot.” He gulped, trying so hard to convince himself.

 

“Doctor…”

 

“Jo…”

 

The beep of the machine cut the conversation off. They continued to stare at each other as the machine beeped as if it would just disappear.

 

“I...I can’t be…” He suddenly sounded so scared, but a spark of hope in his eyes made Jo step forward and hug him. 

 

Trapped on earth without his own kind and carrying an unbonded mate’s pup. Talk about scary. 

 

Jo pulled the sheet from the machine and read it slowly. The encouraging smile gave him a moment of relief, but the words just made the ice in his stomach grow. 

 

“Congratulations...You're carrying…” 


	4. Improbabilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone get's fairytale ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning ANGST and...it sort of spoils the surprise but big blood mention. Maybe upsetting for some readers.

He’d officially been 6 days pregnant according to the Tardis.

 

Jo had insisted he tell Alistair but he knew the odds of successfully carrying a half human time Lord to term was so small he’d just be breaking the Alpha’s heart if he lost them. 

 

Them. 

 

How she could see he had twins he wasn’t sure, his ship was a complete myth. But he guessed it explained why he was already showing so slightly. 

 

His shirt and coat covered it well, nobody would see a difference, unless his stomach had plans on emptying itself in front of half the U.N.I.T soldiers. The Doctor restricted himself to plain biscuits and water to keep nausea at bay. Jo suggested ginger, only to revoke the statement laughing when she recalled it made him vulnerable to alcohol. 

 

As he sat beside Alistair in the truck towards Wenley Moor he continued to wonder if he should say anything at all. The Brigadier had noticed he wasn’t himself the moment he had got into bed the night before, having slept in his shirt and shorts unlike before. 

 

When Alistair found him heaving his dinner into the toilet at five in the morning he lied that he must have eaten something. Alistair tried to disagree knowing the Time Lord had a much stronger biology, but the Doctor danced around the subject enough to make him drop it. 

 

The Brigadier was very close to holding off on the trip when the Doctor felt faint by the trucks and denied the fact he had almost keeled over. He ended up telling the Time Lord to knock it off and tell him what was wrong. But in truth...nothing was really wrong. It was just...different. 

 

The Doctor awoke after the three-hour drive to Alistair gently shaking him.

 

“Still tired?” He asked with pure concern, Time Lords didn’t sleep this much. In total, The Doctor had slept for 9 hours in one day. 

 

The Doctor sat up and grimaced at the twinge in his back. “I’m fine...just...I-don't know, guess it’s just part of the aftermath.” He admitted.  

The Brigadier seemed to accept this theory and climbed from the car. 

 

As they gathered around the table in the hotel to discuss the plans The Doctor zoned out more focused on the feeling of his stomach rather than listen to the soldiers.

 

“So we’ll head down there in the next hour to scout out the source...Meet back here at thirteen hundred hours” 

“Theta?” 

 

The Doctor snapped from his daydreaming to see the extremely worried faces of Jo, Benton and The Brigadier. 

 

“Doctor…” Jo seemed to know him too well. 

 

Alistair just glanced between them before telling Benton to leave. 

“Are you sure you want to come down there with us...you're not well and you know it, Theta, I can get one of the men to watch you while you're here?” 

 

The Doctor paused in thought but shook his head and stood. “I’m okay, it’ll pass Brigadier I’m sure, but I will tell you if something doesn’t...feel right” 

 

Both Jo and Alistair looked as if they were about to argue but he turned for the door and made for the dining hall ending the conversation. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

The caverns were just as before, cramped, muggy and difficult to navigate. It took over three hours for The Doctor to finish mapping out the bunkers with Benton and Yates before The Brigadier could send in enough men to start knocking into the rubble.

 

They managed to find another entrance to the Silurian cave and The Doctor found he had been correct in the assumption that the explosions had done nothing but damage the equipment, causing a rather nasty leak. 

 

They ended up evacuating the cavern until he could give them the all clear that it wouldn't harm them. 

 

“It’s just water...they must have been storing it in these huge tanks to help humidify the place” The Doctor called over the sound of the gas and water escaping. 

“The problem is, the more water that this kind of rock takes, the weaker the rock face will get...it could cause a landslide Brigadier, we need to shut it off!”  

  
  


Unfortunately, the equipment they needed would take a full nine hours to reach them, meaning it was time to pack up and head to the hotel once more. 

 

But just as they got to the trucks, The Doctor collapsed in pain, falling to his knees and vomiting with such violence that rather a lot of the U.N.I.T guards turned green themselves. 

  
  


With his vision blurring, he didn't see who grabbed him, or hauled him up into their arms. He assumed it to be Alistar because somewhere around him Benton and Yates were shouting orders. 

 

He heard someone suggesting they phone a Doctor before another wave of pain hit him lower down and he passed out, unaware of the shock and horror passing over every man’s face at seeing the Time Lord go down. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

He awoke much later on, well after dinner to find himself curled up beside Alistair in the hotel room, who was sat reading in just his underwear. 

 

He groaned and rolled over, spotting a covered tray on the dresser and an open wine bottle. 

 

Alistair dropped the book. “Hello….you feeling better? You gave us one hell of a fright, Doctor, passing out like that, I had to physically restrain Benton from phoning for an ambulance, he was going about saying he could pay the paramedics to keep quiet!” 

 

The Doctor smiled tiredly and snuggled closer. “I’ll be fine...I-I just...there isn’t much you can do I’m afraid, it's not lethal at least” 

 

Alistair actually looked relieved by this admission and helped him sit up. “Are you hungry? I got room service for us both when we got back, I didn’t fancy eating with everyone downstairs while you slept” 

 

The Doctor pursed his lips at the tray. He should eat. It would do him no good while carrying twins to start starving himself, but the nausea still loomed. “Maybe later, I’m still feeling a bit fragile” 

 

“Jo...suggested this could be an after effect of your heat, she said you weren’t too well with Jamie?” The Brigadier asked carefully not wishing to provoke bad memories. 

 

She said what? Oh.  _ OH  _ bless her, an excuse. 

 

“I-no this has happened before, but just not to this extent...I used to regulate my heats then, I can’t here.” He admitted shyly. 

 

“The headquarters called, they got your medication ready for when we return...we’ll get you back to normal old boy, don’t worry.” He offered supportively pulling the Timelord closer.

 

They sat quietly for a good few minutes until the Doctor decided to get a shower.

“I’m going to clean up...I feel dirty.” He complained, recalling how dusty and muddy it was down in those caves. 

 

The Brigadier let him go with a gentle kiss. 

 

The Doctor couldn’t believe himself when he stepped out from behind the shower curtain. One minute he felt like shit the next he was as horny as a damn rhino and had barely dried himself properly before padding back to the bedroom to pounce on the Brigadier. 

 

It was like he could only feel fine when he was on his back and impaled on Alistair's cock. Or was it just a hormonal change because he was pregnant? Oh, the buggering fuck if he knew. 

 

“OH right there! YES!” He cried out as Alistair shoved his cock deeper, holding Theta’s legs open, hand under his knees. 

 

The desperation to fuck was missing but the eagerness wasn’t lacking on either side, burning kisses and rough touches. Theta wasn't sure he’d ever screamed so loudly in his life when Alistair scraped his teeth sharply over the gland in his neck. 

 

He’d never wanted someone so badly in his life. But even if Alistair had bitten down the mark would fade, his feelings would change and the bond could break. As Alistair forced him into a third orgasm he hated the fact he could only truly bond with one of his own kind. 

 

Especially if The Doctor was about to have the human’s pups. 

 

It was unfair on either of them. 

  
  


Come the next morning he’d made his mind up. Alistair needed to know just what the hell was going on, he deserved to know if The Doctor was about to give him children and The Doctor needed to know what was going to have to change. 

 

Travelling was probably going to be the first thing to discuss. 

 

“Right I’ll go and find Benton and meet you downstairs for breakfast,” Alistair asked, picking up his riding crop and turning from the bed to the door. But Theta jumped up from buttoning his shirt to grab his hand. 

 

“Love, wait...I-um..”

 

The pet name was a rarity, he’d barely called Alistair such a thing more than three times, but every time it had been a serious situation and The Brig stopped in his tracks with worry clouding his face.

 

“Theta?”

 

“It’s about...yesterday, I’m not sure how to tell you this to be honest Brigadier but I’m...carrying.” The Doctor admitted softly, fighting back the urge to break down and cry. He was not going to be so bloody sentimental over a few fetuses. 

 

Alistair blinked for a moment trying to place the words. “Carrying?”

 

“Pregnant”

 

It took a minute to sink in. The Brigadier’s face went from worried to confused, to utter shock before fading back into something bordering on disbelief and awe.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked gently. “I mean, you said the odds were there…”

 

The Doctor nodded. “I must be at least ten days in…”

 

“Bloody hell…” Alistair ran a hand through his hair. 

 

The Doctor chuckled sadly. “I-I understand this is probably not a good thing for you and I’m sorry, you have it bad enough with Kate and her mother. Never mind having children with me...I just wanted to warn you that, well, if I carry to term by some stroke of luck, that you’ll be the father…”

 

Hands on his hips Alistair took it all in. “If you carry to term...what are those odds? I doubt humans and gallifreyans naturally breed together well do they…” 

 

The Doctor shook his head again and sat back down. “Less than ten percent...I’m expecting to miscarry…not that I want to.” His voice broke at the end and suddenly found himself sobbing into The Brigader’s shoulder. 

 

“It’s alright, Theta, we’ll sort this….we’ll be fine whatever happens…”

  
  


Unfortunately, the Doctor couldn't be too reassured by this and Jo could tell by the look in his eyes in the dining room that he’d told him. 

 

“You're just scared Doctor, you really should be resting not going down with them.” She chided, trying to convince him not to join them back in the cavern. 

“I’m fine Jo, I’ll rest when this is over, I don’t expect it to be much longer anyway..if the pain I was in yesterday was anything to go by, my body’s rejecting them…” He sighed sadly as he pulled open the truck door. 

 

“Be careful, I’ll have a hot bath ready for you when you get back ok?” She smiled, pulling him into a hug before he climbed into the truck. 

 

He was over watching the boys that were guiding the equipment down into the cavern when Benton came up beside him with a cup of tea. 

 

“Feeling any better Doctor?”

 

The lad was concerned, his eyes just radiated his worry and The Doctor felt himself blush under the attention. 

 

“Oh, I’m ok, a combination of shock and poisoning, a few other things…” He muttered, should he tell Benton? “Why aren’t you down there?” He asked, trying to change the conversation.

 

“I’ve been ordered to watch you.” Benton smirked, making The Doctor tut loudly and send a narrow glare over at his boyfriend who stood arms crossed, sleeves rolled up directing Yates and the others as they carried stuff down the ladder.

 

Does he have any idea how sexy he looks, the Doctor wondered as he sipped at the warm tea. 

 

Though not all of the day could be peaceful. 

 

A landslide sent panic around the crew when three men became trapped and The Doctor had to climb down with Benton and the rest to help dig them out. 

 

The odds were against them, the men were trapped in such a small space and they’d only have a few hours of air to remain conscious. 

 

But even five men found it hard to shift enough of the rubble fast enough to even be halfway through in an hour. 

 

The combination of adrenaline, worry and the heat in such a confined space had begun to stress the Time Lord out and he stood backhanding the shovel to one of the younger lads to continue. 

 

Clutching at his stomach he made his way along the wall trying to find the furthest place away from the gathered men. 

 

The pain was growing once more, this time deeper and more focused. He tried to calm his breathing as the feeling began to radiate up his spine. This early on the telepathic bond had yet to develop, but his body was having a rather violent reaction to the genes. 

 

With Gallifreyan pregnancies having a shorter term to humans, his womb was twice the size than a human’s would be at this stage and the cells were more or less forming or had already formed into fetuses. 

 

For him, ten or eleven days in was like being almost a full month pregnant in a human. 

 

A sharp stab had him fighting back a cry and he looked about for a way out. He couldn’t afford to become a distraction for the men when they had lives to save. Spotting a crack in the cave wall just big enough to squeeze through he ducked inside to find himself in a much smaller cavern just big enough to fit perhaps four men. The rock was damp in here, the ground a mixture of dry sand and pebbles. 

 

Finally alone, he allowed himself to relax and will the pain away. But as the stabbing slowly intensified he realised they were more or less contractions, his luck had run dry. 

 

After half an hour had passed and sounds of men shuffling around echoed about the walls, he guessed they’d broken through. But he daren't stand up from his place on the floor. The movement was more than likely to prove his theory that he was going to miscarry there and then as the pain settled lower down and a wet heat trickled down his thighs.  

 

He’d spent the last five minutes in the dimming light, staring at the little dark red blood stain that had soaked through the inside thigh of his light coloured khaki trousers, a burning and deeply upsetting reminder that he’d failed. 

 

The odds had been against them, he’d known it, but that hadn't dampened his hope or his want for pups. 

 

He’d not registered Benton’s entrance until the man was kneeling in front of him reaching out to touch his shoulder. Theta looked up from the stain to the young alpha human and back down again, in turn making Benton glance down

 

“You're bleeding?” He gawped, fumbling for his flashlight to get a better look at the Time Lord. “Are you hurt?”

 

The Doctor shook his head. “I lied…”

 

Benton looked confused. “It wasn’t poisoning...I was pregnant”

 

The word ‘was’ darkened the mood in the small cavern quickly and Benton’s face went from mild panic to disappointment. “You want me to help you outta here?” 

“I daren’t move…” The Doctor admitted. “The pain’s wearing off. Means my body’s finished rejecting them…I’m afraid if I stand up, there could be quite the mess...” The grief in his eyes began to reflect in the younger’s and he tucked away the flashlight. 

 

Benton seemed to have an idea. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

 

The Doctor didn't move and the younger shot from the cavern calling for The Brigadier. 

 

The next thing he knew, Alistar was knelt in front of him, his hand moving The Doctor’s away from the slowly growing blood stain and his helmet laid aside. 

 

“Why didn’t you say something Theta?” He asked sadly, more upset that The Doctor had felt the need to hide than seek comfort. 

 

“You had actual lives to save Brigadier, this couldn’t have been prevented.” Theta sighed, his voice thick with emotion. 

 

“Either way, you deserved my attention at least, you shouldn’t have sat through this alone…”

 

“Not only are womb born seen as the weaker of our race Brigadier, Miscarriage is a sin, Rassilon believed it to be murder…”

 

“You had no control over this…” The Brigadier hissed. “Theta you're on earth, you have done nothing wrong. This is more common in our species, I can assure you, you're in pain and you need care…”

 

Benton returned carrying a large first aid box, a towel and spare clothes. 

 

“You got everything?” The Brigadier asked looking up as the younger began to remove his jacket. 

 

“Yeah, I’ve sent all but Yates back and he’s stood up top awaiting orders” 

 

“Right...let’s get you cleaned up and back to the hotel to rest, Doctor, no one has to know a thing, I swear.” Alistair pleaded, reaching his arms around the Time Lord as he set to help him up. 

 

The Doctor began to shake in his arms utterly terrified as he let the soldier pull him up. The pain came back full force and he whimpered out as Benton came to help steady him.

 

Turning the flashlight down to the back of the Doctor’s kakis Benton had to swallow hard at the sight of the darkening blood. 

 

It was going to be a long night. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jo hadn’t been too surprised when the Brigadier, The Doctor, Benton and Yates returned so late. 

 

Benton had messaged Jo to read up on the Doctor’s condition on the way back as the man slept curled up against The Brigadier in the back. 

 

Everyone held some apprehension about what had happened in the cavern after the landslide but Benton and The Brigadier were clear on their point that it was none of their business to know about what happened, just that everyone would be fine.

 

The Doctor remained sullen and weakened for a good few days afterwards before he slowly crept back into a usual routine at U.N.I.T. Putting himself back on the suppressants gradually worked him back to normal. 

 

Theta didn't let the incident affect his relationship, he continued to sleep beside Alistair, make love with him, chase the Master about...said goodbye to Jo, said hello to Sarah...

 

Life went on like his heat had never happened. 

 

He wished it hadn’t. Because now he swore that he would never mate. He was better off alone, he didn’t dare face such a pain again. 


End file.
